Pieces from One Piece
by VRayz
Summary: The second one is up! Kind of wrote this on the bus.
1. Shrinking Tale

He met Jewelry Bonney, and she has turned him into a kid. That woman had the ability to control one's age. The fact that she walked away laughing after changing him into a kid made him even angrier.

Sir Crocodile is beyond mad. The clothes he had on him was too big for his small size, the cigar in his mouth was just wrong for his visual age. Oh, the former Shichibukai was beyond mad.

Letting Daz Bones recognise him was not an easy task. To prove that he _is_ Sir Crocodile, he listed all the dishes for dinner, he even told him the colour of his underclothes! But Daz didn't believe him. Only after he cursed and swore at him, only did he take him as his captain. _What, am I _that_ bad tempered?_

After changing his captain back into clothes that suited his small size, Daz went to search for the pink-haired woman. Only she can changed Sir Crocodile back into his normal age and size.

And so, Sir Crocodile, having nothing else to do, walked through the crowd and stopped at the bridge to admire the water view.

"Are you lost? Or are you waiting for your family?"

The voice was familiar. It was soft and gentle – like the type you'd use to coax children. _Could it be her? _Deep down inside, he felt an uncontrollable gush of happiness rush through his every vein and artery. He looked up at the owner of the voice, it _is_ her!

"Neither," his habit of furrowing his brows never changed. No matter how happy he felt at the moment, he still can't make the smile grow on his lips.

_Maybe he just doesn't want to admit he's lost, _she thought.

"I'll wait with you. You can call me Robin," she smiled at the boy. Before his family finds him, she'll just accompany him.

"Suit yourself," he said, realising that the woman did not recognise him. Looking down at the ducks swimming on the river, he felt disappointed.

"Here," Robin placed a bag of popcorn in his hand, motioning that he can feed them with it. She watched as the boy fed the ducks stiffly, a hint of blush appearing at his cheeks, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Crocodile felt his ears steaming at the sight of her eyes smiling into a crescent.

"Nothing. There's a man quite like you."

Robin gazed at the shadow beneath the bridge, recalling the man in front of her without even knowing it.

"He's proud, selfish, and always concealing his true emotions."

"That bad, eh," Crocodile murmured, his brows furrowing again. _Is this how that woman thinks of me?_

"But that's what I like about him, his wilfulness," Robin smiled her rare smile. The water beneath them glowed. If only she knew that the person before her was the one she was confessing her love to.

Crocodile blushed, and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"'Tis not that bad."

At that time, Daz appeared with Jewelry Bonney on his shoulders. "Let me down!" she shouted, obviously irritated. Reluctantly, she turned Sir Crocodile back to his usual age and size.

_Crocodile's POV_

When I changed back into my usual body, I saw Robin's smile turn into a shocked gasp, and then into a small blush. I must say, I'm very satisfied with her facial expression._ That wasn't a bad kiss, was it?_

After all, I was adorable then.


	2. 6th of February

Nami ruffled through her closet of colourful clothes, wondering where to place them while she cleaned her closet. A knock on the door was heard, and the Straw Hat's archaeologist entered the room.

"Robin," Nami called as her raven-colour-haired friend walked in, "Let's clean the closet together." Robin nodded a yes, and began removing her clothing from her closet.

A few minutes had passed, and Robin's closet was almost cleared with help from her Devil Fruit abilities.

"Hey, Robin," Nami said from beside her, "Isn't this the hat you wore during our trip to Skypiea?" The said woman nodded, and a meaningful smile appeared on her lips.

Flashbacks of one specific day from her past recoiled itself around her, and before she knew it, she spaced out into her sweet painful memories again.

- FLASHBACK-

"Nico Robin," a deep voice said.

"Yes?'

The man did not reply immediately, as if not knowing how to continue what he had started. "Nothing," he said after a while.

When Robin, known as Miss All Sunday during her time in Baroque Works, returned to her desk, she found a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper sitting on it. The box was normal in size, perfect for those who intend to [resent golden hooks as a gift to their partner. A note hung loosely on a piece of string tied to the box.

Robin flipped the note over, seeing the words 'Happy Birthday' written in bold, letters made her smile. The note, although made her quite the schoolgirl, did not tell her who the gift was from.

Of course, as vice president and highest ranking officer, not to mention the only one who has the ability to decipher the Poneglyphs, she knew.

She knew who the gift was from. She recognized that handwriting – slightly cursive and always in bold black ink.

Robin removed the lid, only to find a white cowboy hat with yellow decos around it. Lifting the hat out of the box, she caught herself being fond of her birthday present. But being one who has never received any gifts since four, she supposed it was only normal for her to do the following actions.

She took a deep breath, and let out the widest grin she had never had since that fateful day back at Ohara.

The next day, after she left a note to thank her boss, she adjusted the white cowboy hat on her head.

_Just another day at work_, she smiled to herself.


End file.
